


Genderscrew

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Genderplay, Lolita, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty simple – you can tell the minute you see them, right? Konoka is the girl and Setsuna is the guy. Obvious. Except, well...not entirely. Written for 'Pegging/Strap-Ons' for Kink_Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderscrew

**Author's Note:**

> This thing started off as a Gender Play Kink_Bingo idea, and it shows... n.n;; Still quite fond of it, though! This is my first real Konoka/Setsuna fic... hope it turned out well... Setsuna's outfit in this fic comes from [this picture](http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b179/EtherealWhisper/IMetYourChildren.jpg) (on the right) and [this picture](http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b179/EtherealWhisper/YouWereTheLastOne.jpg) (only in blue), and Konoka's one comes from [here](http://www.milky-ange.com/html/catalogue/lolita/monique1.html) (press the button to cycle through the pictures), only in yellow and with a print. (Ack, I know, why did I make it so complicated...well, mostly because I had a very good idea in my head of what they looked like even before I started looking, which was probably the problem...;;;) Unbeta-ed – any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

When she and Setsuna go out on a date, Konoka dresses like a girl. She wears a short, poofy skirt that lengthens her legs and reveals her lacy blue panties when the wind blows hard. She wears a delicate white top with spaghetti straps and a bow in the middle. She wears a silver necklace in the shape of a butterfly. She wears strappy sandles with a clasp. She wears a watch on one hand – small and coloured – and a couple of bangles on the other. She wears a flower-shaped clip in her hair, which she wears down. She wears make-up – not a lot, just a little lip gloss and eyeshadow and mascara and a touch of blush, but just enough to look pretty.

 

When she and Setsuna go out on a date, Konoka talks like a girl. Her voice is naturally higher-pitched, and she doesn't try to lower it – when excited, she raises it higher. She giggles and squeals and shrieks in surprise and I excitement. She lengthens her vowels, emphasising the 'su' in 'desu'. She always calls Setsuna 'Secchan' and pouts when Setsuna forgets to respond with 'Kono-chan'. She uses 'watashi' and all manner of feminine speak.

 

When she and Setsuna go out on a date, Konoka acts like a girl. She skips and flounces and walks daintily. She clutches onto Setsuna's arm, pulling her towards an adorable little jacket in this shop, see, right here, or cuddling closer to her as they sit on a bench. She adjusts her clothes and hair as she walks, and cries out when her panties are visible, blushing and embarrassed, although the mood never resonates for too long.

 

She delights in cute things, examining cartoonish pink purses and patchwork kitties walking down the street. She loves all kind of mystical energy, from tarot cards to crystal healing to incense. She is physically weak but is imbued with the magical power to heal.

 

Konoka is feminine.

 

When she and Konoka go out on a date, Setsuna dresses neither like a girl nor like a boy. Sometimes she lets Konoka pick her clothes, and finds herself in short, pastel-coloured shorts, knee socks, puffy-sleeved shirts, and beaded chokers. Other times, she lets Konoka pick her clothes, and finds herself in long, baggy jeans, striped collared shirts, black unbuttoned jackets, and heelless boots. Sometimes she just wears her school uniform, offsetting the short skirt with simple black bike shorts.

 

When she and Konoka go out on a date, Setsuna talks neither like a girl nor like a boy. On some subjects she is firm and sure and quiet. On others, she is hesitant, soft, and shy. Her voice is lower than a girl's, but higher than a boy's. She uses the pronoun 'boku', even when speaking tentatively. She always refers to Konoka as 'Ojousama' and blushes whenever forced to use the term 'Kono-chan'. If Konoka wishes it, however, it will be done.

 

When she and Konoka go out on a date, Setsuna acts like neither a girl not like a boy. She walks stiffly and confidently at times, and yet slowly and thoughtfully at others. She holds herself high and refrains from touching Konoka, but subconsciously leans in whenever Konoka takes her arm. She flexes one hand at her waist where she is used to feeling her sword, but uses the other to pick up cute things that Konoka presses towards her.

 

She is unfamiliar with the overtly feminine, but is becoming more comfortable day by day. She constantly keeps lookout for any possible danger to Konoka, but relaxes when she finds none. She is physically capable and a master swordswoman.

 

Setsuna is androgynous.

 

Therefore, a typical person would assume that these traits would carry on into all things, including the bedroom. There, Setsuna would play the role of the man and Konoka the woman. Setsuna would hold her lover down while thrusting into her tight pussy, bringing her to orgasm. That would seem the obvious conclusion to reach.

 

There is a lot about Konoka and Setsuna that is not obvious, and this is but one.

 

*

 

Setsuna scrutinised herself in the mirror. Well, mirrors – she was completely surrounded by them. An entire room of mirrors struck her as slightly unnecessary, but she supposed Konoka-Ojousama's massive complex of a home had to fill up its rooms some way.

 

It was the summer holidays again. At the beginning, Ojousama had offered to send Mahora's entire 3-A class plus Anya to Kyoto to stay at her house, and almost everyone had joined. (Only Evangeline-san had stayed behind, as usual; Chachamaru-san had been uncertain at first whether to keep her company, but eventually Evangeline had convinced her to come with the others. Even Chisame-san had agreed to go with them, reasoning that Negi had to have _someone_ around him to keep him from being an idiot; Negi-sensei himself whole-heartedly agreed with her reasoning.) Most had stayed for three weeks, but after that the Class Rep had suggested that everyone go back to her beach house for the rest of the summer. Now, it was just Konoka and Setsuna together for the next week – time devoted entirely to just the two of them and spending time together. Setsuna was enjoying it enormously.

 

The clothing she was wearing was new, and though not extremely different compared to what she sometimes wore, of a noticeably distinctive style. She was wearing a puffy white long-sleeved shirt with a cravat topped by a cameo at the collar. That was tucked into a set of high-waisted puffy black shorts that reached half-way down her thigh, the suspenders reaching over her shoulders. Under those she wore a pair of black and white striped stockings and boyish black shoes with a thick heel. Over all of this she wore a royal blue double-breasted jacket with sleeves that reached down to her knuckles. To cap it all off, so to speak, was a deep blue silk top hat on top of her head. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, completing her boyish appearance.

 

She looked...good. Masculine, and yet oddly feminine at the same time. High class and aristocratic enough to bring to mind pretty young girls more than men, although striking and debonair. Usually when Setsuna wore men's clothing it was more that of the simple, minimalistic warrior or the casual street kid rather than some Western 18th-century gentleman, but it wasn't a bad look.

 

It felt rather strange, though. No matter how often Konoka dressed her up in these clothes she would never get used to wearing such expensive, over-the-top fashions. At heart Setsuna was pretty easy to please and uninterested in material things and sometimes felt uncomfortable wearing things like that. However, she'd be doing a disservice to her Ojousama if she implied that Konoka herself cared a lot about money – no, she just loved to use it to make other people happy, including Setsuna. That was just the sort of kind, wonderful person she was. And if, in the process of making people happy, she could get to try on all sorts of vogue fashions and see the people she loved wearing them, too, that was just a bonus.

 

Sometimes other girls from the class joined in as well – Asuna especially, but Makie, Yuuna, Ako, and the cheerleaders Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako as well. One time even Chisame had come along, although the first time she saw one of Konoka's wardrobes she'd gotten an odd expression on her face and locked herself in, not coming out until it was time for everyone to leave. No-one really understood much about that, really.

 

This time, though, it looked like it was to be just going to be her and Konoka. Apart from the fact that no-one else was over today and it didn't seem like they'd be going anywhere, there was the telling fact that Konoka had specified a particular item of clothing for Setsuna to wear that she was unlikely to want anyone else to see. Setsuna tried not to think of why that was so as she put them on; luckily, they weren't terribly different to what she normally wore, and quite comfortable, really.

 

Setsuna did have to wonder how, precisely, Konoka had ordered them, however.

 

If that was the case and they would be alone then Setsuna felt rather relieved. The kinds of clothing her girlfriend had sought to dress her up in had often been rather...outlandish, but that was especially the case when they were on their own. The maid outfits and the swimsuits and the various uniforms...and Setsuna still felt uncomfortable when she remembered the bunny suit.

 

Thank god not even Konoka's maids had seen her wearing that...

 

On the other hand, she felt rather excited, too. Usually Konoka liked to dress up to match Setsuna's outfits (which usually helped to remove the sting of wearing such embarrassing clothes...even if Setsuna _did_ sometimes feel uncomfortable that her Ojousama was wearing such peasant-like clothing) and Setsuna found herself rather looking forward to what her equivalent of Setsuna's princely outfit would be. Usually Setsuna felt strange wearing too high-class clothing, especially when that put her on the same level as Konoka, but she was becoming more and more used to the idea since they had started going out. And, in an odd way, her outfit felt fitting – she was the handsome protector of her Ojousama.

 

She smiled a little to herself just thinking of it. She and Kono-chan going out...she still couldn't entirely believe it! She'd never have imagined that a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman like Konoka-Ojousama could ever have felt the same way as a working-class peasant like herself. Sometimes she felt a twinge of awkwardness at the idea, like she was supposed to consider the whole situation terribly improper, and she did...intellectually. But she felt...happy when she was around Konoka like that, when she held her hand, or hugged her, or kissed her, or...did other things with her which certainly _were_ terribly improper and she blushed to think of them but they made Konoka happy so she had to do them. (Also, they might feel a little bit good as well. Maybe.)

 

They'd made no secret of it – Konoka was just too outgoing and vibrant a person to possibly stand for something so important being kept a secret. Setsuna was sure she would never have been able to resist clinging to her girlfriend as much as possible anyway, for whatever reason; Setsuna didn't really understand why, however much she enjoyed it. The rest of the class had, of course, been totally supportive, going so far as to throw a party in celebration, and even if Evangeline frowned and Chisame just sort of nodded at her and Zazie was as silent as ever, Setsuna knew deep down that everyone there – from Mana who looked oddly thoughtful as she congratulated her to the twins who made kissy noises the entire time to Negi who looked like the happiest boy in the world to see his students together like this – was truly happy for her.

 

Even Konoka's grandfather had come around, even if his first response when Konoka had declared her intention to stay with Setsuna had been a mournful “But...how will you get married?” After the hammer to his head, Setsuna rather thought the long speech about how they'd find a way and that by the time Konoka became old enough girls might be able to marry other girls in Japan, anyway, had been a little unnecessary, but she'd mostly stayed out of it. Afterwards, Konoemon had stared at her scrutinisingly for several minutes before finally concluding that Setsuna was much more manly than any of the other men he had suggested in Konoka's many omiai, anyway.

 

Setsuna wasn't entirely sure what to think about that, but resolved to take care of Konoka anyway.

 

And so somehow, in the months since she and Konoka had returned safely from the Magical World and (mostly) resumed their normal lives and had truly begun their relationship, Setsuna had almost gotten used to the idea. It still felt exciting and new, and yet the lingering threads of unworthiness had almost disappeared. Setsuna felt good.

 

Right now, though, she was looking forward to seeing what her girlfriend would come out wearing.

 

There was a knock outside. When Setsuna called, one of the mirrors opened inwards as a door and a young woman wearing a maid outfit entered.“Konoka-ojousama instructed me to tell you to go to her bedroom presently,” she said sweetly.

 

Setsuna blushed crimson; everyone knowing that she and Konoka were going out was one thing, but she'd never get used to people knowing about them... _them_. She coughed. “Thank you,” she murmured, averting her eyes as she walked through the hallways to Konoka's room. It wasn't far away – this section of the house was reserved for Konoka only – and after only a few minutes she found herself before the door.

 

Hesitating for a moment, Setsuna took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door to Konoka's bedroom.

 

“Come in, Secchan!” came Konoka-ojousama's delighted voice, and Setsuna obligingly pushed the door, stepping inside the huge bedroom.

 

The minute she saw her ojousama Setsuna was dumbstruck. Konoka always looked beautiful, of course, but in Setsuna's opinion she look especially wonderful when she embraced her true nature as a woman of noble birth – a princess. When she dressed as a cute young girl she was pretty, but when she dressed as the ojousama she truly was she was stunning.

 

Konoka was wearing a knee-length pale yellow floral-print dress. It poofed out massively at the bottom, the dress parting up to the bodice to reveal a pleated white petticoat, frills framing the parting. Above that was a white, frilled panel of small black buttons, the material pulling. Above that sat a big black bow. Over her shoulders was a small matching cape attached just above the bow, coming up her neck, frills framing it at all edges. On her arms she was wearing long, white opera gloves that came over her elbow. She was wearing opaque white tights and pretty black buckled shoes. She had curled her hair slightly, giving it a beautiful wave, and a sparkling silver tiara sat atop her head. Finally, her make-up was impeccable, the faint blush emphasizing her pink cheeks, mascara lengthening her eyelashes, and just enough eyeshadow and lipstick to bring out her natural colours without being too obvious.

 

She looked absolutely incredible.

 

“Uwaaa, Secchan...!” Konoka gasped, gloved hands going to her cheeks. “You look so beautiful!”

 

Setsuna blushed – she had never entirely gotten used to Konoka complimenting her, and especially not when she looked as beautiful as she did now.

 

“Ah, no – you look _much_ more beautiful...!”

 

Konoka opened her mouth as though to complain, then close it thoughtfully. “Then...handsome?”

 

“Ojousama...”

 

“Yes.” Konoka nodded her head, smiling. “You look extremely handsome!” She began to walk, turning around Setsuna so she could observe every side of her. “Heeeeh, you look just like a prince, Secchan! It's so cute!” She leapt into Setsuna's vision again, suddenly taking Setsuna's hands. “I have a present for you!” she said in a sing-song voice.

 

Setsuna frowned. “Is this not...”

 

Konoka giggled. “No, silly! This is just the beginning! Here-” She pulled on Setsuna's, leading her over to her massive bed and gesturing for Setsuna to lie down on it. Setsuna did, adjusting herself among the voluminous pink bedspread and numerous pillows. Konoka smiled down at her, leaning forward with her hands on the bed.

 

“I love seeing you like this, Secchan, all spread out on my bed for me...!”

 

Setsuna swallowed, cheeks heating. It had taken her a long time to accustom herself to these feelings. She knew that it was perfectly natural to feel this way with the one you love, regardless of what gender they are, but in practise it was hard to apply. She was still unable to curb this overwhelmingly flustered sensation whenever Konoka-ojousama would do such shameless things, and even now she found herself adjusting her jacket nervously.

 

Konoka giggled again, the sound like tinkling bells to Setsuna's ears. “Awww, there's no need to be embarrassed, Secchan!” She gazed into Setsuna's eyes until the latter reluctantly nodded, before beaming again and turning to a table behind her. “Don't worry!” she said soothingly as she opened a drawer. “Just be calm. Close your eyes!” Feeling more relaxed already, Setsuna complied. “I promise you'll enjoy this. We both will. It'll be soooo good, Secchan, you'll love every minute of it!” The sound of clothing rustling. Setsuna's imagination whirled – what could it be? She was so inexperienced in these matters...really, it was just like Kono-chan to know about this sort of thing, though. Konoka-ojousama was a lady, but she was an extremely intelligent, curious lady. Sometimes her forwardness embarrassed Setsuna, but she almost always appreciated it in the end. Ultimately, her girlfriend's ability to be proactive and confident made her very proud.

 

“Okay! Open your eyes!”

 

Setsuna stared.

 

Konoka had hiked her dress up, holding it to reveal what was underneath. Except she hadn't removed her bloomers, which, poofy and white, ran to just above her knees. Above them, what ojousama was holding her dress up to reveal, sat a huge black cock.

 

Setsuna's cheeks flooded with colour.

 

It looked obscene sitting there, tenting that beautiful dress into an unnatural shape. And yet the frills and pale colours almost seemed to frame it, like the most expensive, upper-class curtains possible. Konoka had removed one of her gloves and her petite, french-manicured hand rested lightly, comfortably, around the base of the phallus, holding it up in mimicry of a proud erection.

 

Konoka was beaming. “Isn't it beautiful, Secchan?” she gushed, rubbing her hand up and down he shaft, sighing with pleasure.

 

Setsuna wasn't entirely certain she was capable of speaking. Her throat was closed, her eyes wide as she beheld her beautiful, princessly ojousama stroking the huge black dildo hanging between her legs. She would tell her to stop. She would tell her this was behaviour unbefitting of a woman of her rank and status. She would tell her that, as a simple commoner, it was beyond Setsuna's position to view such a thing. It was a mockery of everything Setsuna stood for – everything she had ever done to protect her better, every line separating the good and pure and brilliant from people like herself. She would tell her all of this, and she would do it now.

 

Instead, she said: “Hkkkkkguhk.”

 

Konoka laughed, hand clutching tightly around the strap-on in excitement. “I knew you'd enjoy it, Secchan, I just knew it!” she declared before letting her dress fall from her hand and beginning to approach the bed. The dress was naturally shaped rigidly enough that when it fell it covered the dildo, but the toy itself was strong enough that its shape still poked through the material of the dress, distorting it. The dress was built for petite, beautiful girls like Ojousama, not for erections. Setsuna had no idea where to look.

 

But now Konoka was crawling over the bed, staring into Setsuna's eyes with a mischievous expression, licking her lips. “It's gonna feel sooooo good, Secchan, I just know it!”

 

“B-but, Ojousama-” Setsuna finally spoke, breathing heavily as this mass of yellow, frill, and bulge crawled towards us.

 

It stopped. “Mou, Secchan, are you still doing that?!” She pouted, leaning back on her heels and resting her hands on her hips.

 

It was a sign of how lost Setsuna really was that it took her several seconds to realize what Konoka was talking about. “I... I mean... Kono-chan...”

 

Konoka smiled brightly. “That's better!” She clapped two hands together, then shifted across the bed until she was straddling Setsuna.

 

“Hmmm...” she murmured, before reaching under her skirt and taking off the pannier worn under her dress that gave her skirt its shape. As she moved, she adjusted herself such that the strap-on brushed and rubbed against Setsuna's chest, which probably would have bothered her more if she were not given an extremely pleasing view under Konoka's skirt at the time, even if she was wearing bloomers. “There!”

 

This time, she shifted the dress so that it fell around the dildo, framing it as it had before. When she noticed Setsuna watching, she teasingly stroked her hand over the head once again, giggling when Setsuna blushed.

 

“Now, Secchan, what to do with all these clothes...” She picked up Setsuna's hat where it had fallen off behind her, tossing it away. Shuffling down slightly, she picked at Setsuna's coat, unbuttoning it slowly, as though a present. When Setsuna tried to put her hands onto Konoka's waist she batted them away lightly. “Nuh-uh, Secchan! This time it's my turn!”

 

She let the jacket fall open and sighed, stroking at Setsuna's clothed stomach. “So beautiful...” Leaning forward, she kissed Setsuna's forehead. When Setsuna's co-operation, they removed the jacket, and Konoka slipped Setsuna's arms out of the suspenders.

 

At this point, she smirked again, running a teasing, gloved hand over the crotch of Setsuna's shorts. “I see you followed most of my instructions... but did Secchan do everything I asked of her?” With that, she pressed down against Setsuna's clit; even through three layers of material Setsuna jumped, flushing again.

 

“Y-yes. I did.”

 

“Very good!” This time, Konoka kissed Setsuna's lips, but only chastely, and only for a moment, before she moved on.

 

Next came Setsuna's shirt, unbuttoned as painstakingly slowly as the jacket, giving Setsuna's skin underneath only faint brushes. By now Setsuna was starting to feel sightly impatient and squirmed, clenching her thighs and arching up her back to feel more of Konoka's touch. But whenever she did Konoka only pulled away; the third time, she giggled.

 

“Impatient, Secchan?”

 

Finally, she pulled the tails of Setsuna's shirt from her shorts and opened her shirt, waiting a few moments just to look down at her lover. She had decided not to wear the sarashi wrap she usually wore for a bra today, not feeling it would be necessary. Konoka seemed to approve.

 

“So beautiful,” she repeated, and leaned down to trace the line the buttons on Setsuna's shirt had made with her tongue.

 

Setsuna let out a quiet moan, frustrated by Konoka's slow pace. She could feel her all around her, smell her sweet flowery perfume, see her every way she turned. She longed to feel Konoka on her again, in her, feel the way Konoka was so easily able to make her feel, but Konoka wasn't allowing it, not just yet.

 

The touch of her fingers faint enough to tickle, Konoka drew her hand along the waistband of Setsuna's shorts before pulling them down over her legs, taking off her shoes but leaving her striped thigh-length socks intact. Upon revealing the view she had been waiting for, she sighed once more in happiness.

 

Underneath her shorts Setsuna was wearing a pair of black silk boxers of the sort a modern boy might. They did not fit perfectly – there was far too much free material around her groin, and the legs gaped more than a bit – but otherwise they were comfortable and not unlike the boyleg underwear she normally wore.

 

“Oh, Secchan...” Konoka breathed, tracing small circles in the silk covering Setsuna's hips. “Black and white... yin and yang...” She looked up, grinning. “Masculine and feminine...” One hand she removed from the briefs to touch at the skin of Setsuna's stomach, her throat, her cheek, caressing the pure whiteness. “Beautiful and handsome!”

 

“Kono-chan...” Setsuna murmured, overwhelmed. The awe in her Ojousama's voice was so clear, and yet while it embarrassed her, it also enthralled her. Was this the way Kono-chan truly saw her? In such poetic, incredible terms? She wasn't much – just Setsuna. But when she looked up at Kono-chan – saw this paragon of femininity before her, the ultimate to which all women should strive – then she thought that, deep down, she might somewhat understand.

 

Then Konoka rubbed the dildo against her leg, hand on her hip moving to cup Setsuna's crotch. “But now...” she whispered promisingly, pressing her thumb against Setsuna's clit through the fabric of the boxers.

 

Setsuna gasped, all arousal returning to her. Konoka's bare hand continued to press and rub her, the feeling tantalisingly teasing, while her gloved hand came around and under her to squeeze her behind. Setsuna squirmed, breathing heavy; once again she attempted to reach for her Ojousama and once again she was denied.

 

“Kono-chan...!”

 

“Please, Secchan,” Konoka whined, palming Setsuna through her boxers as she whined in her pretty high-pitched voice. “I want to make you feel good...”

 

“But...I also want-”

 

“Later! Later!” Konoka clutched her hand tightly over Setsuna with each word, rolling her fingers and palm deliciously.

 

“Th-then...please...”

 

Konoka giggled, leaning in close to lick at Setsuna's lips. “You're being too nice. Make me.”

 

“But...I can't...”

 

“Come on, come on, Secchan! Demand! Tell me what to do!”

 

“U-um...” Setsuna struggled, the hot hands at her clit and on her ass making it hard to concentrate. Her thoughts were swimming away from her. “Erm...Kono-chan...er... p- take off my clothes...?”

 

Konoka sighed loudly. “Maa, that was hardly a demand at all!!”

 

“Do it!!”

 

“That's better!” Konoka said with relish, pushing Setsuna's boxers down her thighs just enough to display her cute pussy. She licked her lips. “Uwaa, I wanna eat you so bad right now, Secchan...”

 

Setsuna groaned, fingers tightening into fists on the bedspread. “Kono-chan...!” she whined, hips bucking as she attempted to push herself up against Konoka's fingers.

 

“Later...” she repeated in whisper, before stroking Setsuna's clit directly with her ungloved hand. When the girl moaned, spine arching, she trailed the fingers of her other hand across the lips of her pussy, smearing the juices.

 

Despite her profound distraction, after a few seconds the gears in Setsuna's head turned and she gasped. “Kono-chan! Your gloves-!”

 

In response, Konoka pressed one gloved finger into Setsuna's pussy up to the second knuckle and rubbed against the inside. Setsuna's groan was almost loud enough to drown out Konoka's words - “Silly Secchan...”

 

Then the hands disappeared. Setsuna's eyes flew open and she almost bolted upright, grunting in frustration. “Be patient...” came Konoka's sing-song voice, and a moment later something firm was pressing against her opening.

 

“That's-” she gasped, watching helplessly as the black dick strapped on over Konoka's bloomers and under her lolita dress pushed into her, stimulating her insides deliciously. Konoka's face was one of pleasured concentration, her cheeks even redder than before, lips wet and full as she licked them absent-mindedly. Her curled black hair was falling over her shoulders and face, and yet somehow the impression wasn't of wildness or mess but a deliberately relaxed look, as though even now Konoka could be painted and framed and put upon a wall. But the look in her eyes was far from calm.

 

“It's too big...” Setsuna moaned. She wasn't used to this! Until now she'd only had Konoka's fingers in her (and, on occasion, her own) – never as much as this huge phallus.

 

“It'll be fine!” Konoka said soothingly, tone contrasting almost humorously as she pushed the strap-on in all the way, drawing them hip-to-hip.

 

She was so full, and yet the sensation was not at all unpleasant – her insides quivered and her clit burned, aching to be touched, and yet even as every other part of her body relaxed and melted into the bed she refused to close her eyes, the vision of Konoka before her impossible to ignore.

 

Then Konoka's hips were working backwards, pulling out, almost entirely... and then back in again, pounding into Setsuna's warm, tight pussy. As her hips pistoned, working up a rhythm, her dress swirled and moved around her, bouncing up and down as she worked at Setsuna's pussy, frills swaying to and fro, her hair tossed back and forth around the tiara clipped to the top of her head. The faster the big black dick pushed into Setsuna the faster her yellow floral dress jumped and danced around her thighs.

 

Setsuna threw her head back, unable to contain her pleasure, the image of her ojousama in all her glory before her almost too much to take. She was so beautiful now, so graceful, as in everything she did – if she had ever doubted before that Konoka-ojousama could make anything look elegant, she did not do so now.

 

She was almost there, so close, her socked thighs straining upwards as her hips moved to match Konoka's rhythm. She was panting, the world white around her; she could barely think. Then one of Konoka's little hands moved from where they had been gripping tightly against her sides to pinch against Setsuna's clit in just the right place, and she was gone. With a cry, Setsuna came, spine arching, toes curling, hips raised to meet Konoka, desperate to continue this pleasurable feeling. Her hands were clenched in tight fists around Konoka's sheets, her head turned to press her nose into Konoka's pastel pink pillow.

 

Finally, heart rate slowing, Setsuna regained awareness – and found herself staring right into Konoka's very smug-looking face.

 

“I take it you enjoyed that, Secchan...?”

 

Blushing again and sitting up to hide it, Setsuna reached up to Konoka, and for once wasn't stopped. When she reached the harness she paused but Konoka undid it for her, wriggling out of it and letting it fall to the floor. From there Setsuna dipped her hand under her skirt and bloomers, pressing one thumb against Konoka's clit the way she knew she liked while pushing her two forefingers inside her. Konoka gasped, pressing closer against her; already she was totally wet. One of Konoka's hands flew under her skirt to press more firmly against Setsuna's thumb, repositioning it slightly. As she moved, Setsuna reached another hand up to cup her breast through the dress, palming the nipple as best she could through the thick material. From there it was only a short period of time before Konoka herself was climaxing, legs spread, voluminous skirt bunched up against her hips. As she cried and spasmed Setsuna continued to stroke, caressing Konoka's beautiful chest.

 

When she was done, Konoka opened one eye, eyebrows raised knowingly. “I'd say that that was a success, then, wouldn't you...?”

 

Still not totally coherent, Setsuna nodded, taking Konoka's hand to pull her up beside her against the pillows.

 

“Oof! Just a second...”

 

After some time, they managed to remove Konoka's dress and return it to the wardrobe. Setsuna wasn't entirely certain of how important that would be given the exertion they had just put it through, but she decided not to question Konoka's reasoning.

 

Finally the two girls lay down on the bed together, arms wrapped around one another, and kissed. Konoka teased at the hair tie that had almost come out of Setsuna's hair, removed it, and began to tangle her fingers through her lover's shoulder-length hair, Setsuna sighed.

 

“That was wonderful, Kono-chan... thank you,” she murmured, eyes opening to see Konoka's face light up in a smile.

 

“I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Secchan!” She snuggled up closer to Setsuna, fitting her forehead against Setsuna's collarbone. “Although...”

 

“Yes?” Setsuna turned her hands to Konoka's hair as well, playing lightly with the curls. They really suited her; of course, that wasn't to say that there were things that _didn't_ suit Konoka-ojousama.

 

Konoka sighed. “You looked so handsome dressed up like that! It's such a shame everyone else couldn't see it as well...”

 

“Er...” Vision flooded with mental images of the last hour, Setsuna flushed once more, hand stalling.

 

Konoka giggled, snuggling in closer. “I really do love it,” she breathed between kisses to Setsuna's collar, “when you get all flustered like that...!”

 

Setsuna sighed. “Kono-chan...” But she hugged her arms around her tighter. She might be a little silly sometimes, but she was her Kono-chan. Her girlfriend.

 

Setsuna smiled.

 

END.

 


End file.
